Paving blocks, sometimes called pavers, have become a standard pavement surface in Europe and have become of increasing popularity in the United States. Usually the paving blocks are made from concrete. Low maintenance and aesthetic appeal have been two of the primary reasons for their use. Initially they were an alternative to conventional concrete and asphalt pavement in light duty applications such as driveways and pedestrian malls. But, more recently, concrete paving blocks have become popular for heavy duty applications including streets, airports, gas stations, trucking terminals, railroad yards and ports.
Interlocking concrete pavement blocks have become of special interest for airfields and have been successfully utilized for a slow moving and static aircraft loading such as turning areas, taxiways and aprons. Some advantages of use include reducing runway closure times and airline costs due to delays in installation, durability, and reduced downtime for maintenance. However, there has been a resistance to using the interlocking concrete paving blocks for high speed runways.